One Thrust Man
by Skerl
Summary: Saitama has been having weird Dreams about his good friend lately... And they say Dreams come true. (Still Editing)


One Punch Man

One Thrust Man

\- Warning -  
This text contains Mature and Adult Situations.  
Readers discretion is advised.

The room was dark, only being dimly lit by the TV. And it was quiet...the only noise that could be heard was the voices on the Movie they were watching.  
But the only thing Saitama could hear right now, was his heart thumping in his chest.  
He nervously glanced to his left.  
Looking at Seera as she took a sip from her Glass of Wine, he couldn't help but notice his palms getting sweaty.  
Her Beautiful long, Ash-Blonde hair spilled down her shoulders.  
Her Emerald Green eyes that were fixed on the Movie were lit up, framed by long lashes.

He watched as her filled, rose tinted lips curved up into a smile at whatever was happening on the screen.  
"As much as I love Genos..." She began, making his head snap back towards the Television. "It's rather nice being able to chill out  
and watch a Movie. You know, without him demanding to take notes on you or whatever." She let out a little laugh before taking  
another sip. "It's not often we get to just hang out."  
Saitama didn't look at her, he just nodded. "Uh-hm."  
Although his eyes were fixed on the screen, he couldn't really take in what was happening.  
His eyes slid to the left again.  
He watched as her chest rose up and down as she breathed. She was relaxed. He was far from it.  
Snapping his eyes back onto the screen he scolded himself for seeming like such a creep.  
It wasn't that he was doing it on purpose, and he usually didn't mind hanging out with her.  
But it was the dreams about her he'd been having. Every other night for the past week. Weird dreams he didn't really feel comfortable having.  
Ever since then, he'd been acting nervous around her and made little effort to speak to her.  
When she suggested to hang out while Genos was out working, he was backed into a corner and couldn't really say no.  
He would usually be lounging on his side, scratching his stomach or stuffing his face with potato chips, but for some reason  
that seemed impossible to him right now.  
They were sitting with their back against the Wall on his Bedroll, she had her Wine and he had his bottle of Beer he'd hardly touched.  
He grimaced as she turned her head to look at him.  
"Are you Okay? You seem a little distracted. We can watch something else if you'd like? Or do something else?" She said softly.  
They were inches away from each other so she only had to speak quietly.  
"What do you mean by _something else_?" He laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck.  
Her eyes flew towards the ceiling while she thought. "Well we could play a video game? Read some Manga?"  
Lowering his arm he swatted the air with his hand. "No, it's fine."  
Her attention returned to the Screen.  
Why does she have to wear stuff like that? He thought as his eyes grazed up her bare legs to her Shorts.  
They were made from denim, and had suspenders attached to them. One was always looped over her right arm, and the other was  
usually left hanging at her peachy backside.  
His eyes moved further up to her flat, toned stomach that was bare. Then further up to her bigger-than-average, perfectly shaped breasts.  
They were covered in a White cloth-like tank top.  
Draping his arms over his knees, he rested his chin on them, staring at the Screen but not taking anything in.  
He wondered why he'd been feeling so weird around her lately, and why he was having the dreams. It wasn't really like him  
to be feeling so... Human.  
He thought back to how he met her. The same day he met Genos. She'd stayed behind after the Mosquito attack to watch over him  
while he was injured to help him get back to Doctor Kuseno.  
They must have bonded over something, because a week later she was with him when he arrived at Saitama's door.  
The three of them were stuck together ever since.  
His eyes then wandered over to his balcony door. The Moonlight being the only dim glow in the room, along with the varying glows  
of the Television.  
"I know it's our night in and all..." She began. "But I can't help but worry about Genos when we're not around."  
Lifting his head from his arms he shrugged. "I'm sure he'll be Okay. He is S rank after all." He had a very _slight_ bitter undertone  
as he said this. "Why so worried about him all of a sudden?" He then probed.  
"I worry about both of you."  
He let out a chortled laugh. "There's no need to worry about me."  
"Well there is." She frowned.  
He just looked at her, his expression blank.  
"I know you're super strong and all..." She shrugged. "But you are still Human. What if you got Hungry? Cold? Maybe something  
upset you. Remember that Tank-Top duo were taunting you and making you look like the bad guy...?" She trailed off and she gripped  
the Bedroll slightly. "Man that really pissed me off."  
Saitama's expression was a mixture of awe and confusion. He then relaxed into a shrug. "It didn't really bother me."  
She didn't want to continue down that path so she just let it go. "Are you sure you're Okay?"  
"Yes." He replied simply, trying not to think about it too much. But she was making it difficult. "Alright." She took another sip  
of Wine and returned her gaze to the Movie.  
"For a Hero, you're pretty soft huh?" He teased trying to take his mind off things.  
"What?" She asked returning her soft gaze on him.  
For some reason he wanted her full attention.  
"Worrying I'm hungry? I didn't realise you were my Grandma." He said it in his usual lazy Saitama way.  
"Hey..." She smiled taking the bait, she then placed her hand on his shoulder and nudged him gently, then was glued back to the TV again.  
He felt slightly frustrated and he didn't know why.  
Letting out a sigh he took a swig of his Beer. His eyes looked out of the Balcony doors again.  
"It's a shame the Full Moon isn't out." He said, lowering his bottle.  
"Why so?"  
"We could have went for a walk. You like the Moon, Nature and stuff right?" He even sounded like stranger to himself as he said this.  
But it was worth it when he saw her eyes light up under the dim glows of the TV.  
"Yeah..." She smiled. "Yeah it is a shame I guess."  
His frustration rose as her eyes chose the TV over him again.  
"I'm confused." She frowned. "Why's this guy all upset?"  
"Huh?"  
She nodded towards the TV. "I don't get what's happened."  
 _Oh Crap._  
He'd not even been watching it. He had no idea.  
"Well uh..." He scratched his neck again. "I don't really get it either. It's a confusing Movie right?"  
"Yeah it's pretty...Dull." She sighed.  
She then shifted slightly to get more comfortable. His heart rate picked up again when he realised her bare arms and legs were millimetres  
away from his. He could feel the warmth of her radiating onto him.  
As his eyes slowly went up her legs again, images of the dream he'd had just the night before flashed into his mind.  
How great her skin felt against his...but of course in his dream it was all of her bare skin. How great it looked...  
He then leaped up when she accidently bumped her leg into his, letting out almost a yell.  
She looked at him in shock. "Right that's it. What's up?"  
"N-nothing. I'm just cold." He lied.  
She placed her Wine glass on the floor. "I'm not buying it. You've been acting weird with me for a week now. Have I done something wrong?"  
"No - " He began.  
"Tell me what's up with you." She demanded.  
His mouth flapped open and closed as he thought of something to say. But he couldn't think of anything fast enough.  
"Saitama..." She said firmly, looking into his eyes.  
He sighed, giving up. But that still didn't solve the problem of not knowing what to say.  
She waited patiently.  
"I..." He began.  
"It's alright." She sighed. "If there's something you don't want to talk about, I won't force you. But as long as you promise you'll tell  
me if I've done something wrong-"  
"It's not that." He shook his head.  
"Well, good. And you can talk to me about anything, got it? Anything."  
He nodded glumly.  
Reluctantly, she turned her head to watch the Movie, although not knowing was killing her.  
"I've been having weird dreams about you lately." He muttered.  
Her head snapped back to look at him, his face was burning Crimson.  
"So obviously I've been feeling a little awkward around you. So don't go thinking you've done something wrong or something."  
"Dreams...?"  
"You know..." He twisted in his seat. " _Dreams_ "  
She raised a shaped eyebrow in surprise. "Really?"  
"Yes..." He sighed, exasperated.  
It felt good it was out in the open even though he could crawl in a hole and die.  
To his surprise she let out a little laugh. "That's...nice."  
"Don't." He scowled.  
"Alright, I'm sorry." She laughed. "I won't bring it up again."  
"Good." He nodded, frowning at the TV.  
Silence.  
"Did you enjoy them?" She asked, gazing at him.  
"I said don't." He snapped.  
"No I'm being serious." She said, her face in an expression he'd never seen on her before. "How would you feel if they came true?"

He didn't know what to say. His mouth flapped open and closed again.

"You can tell me." She shrugged.  
"I don't know what to say." He replied.  
He was being honest. He wasn't really used to feeling like this let alone talking about it.  
She knew now. She figured out why he was being weird with her. He wanted her, badly. And she wanted him too but she never  
thought it would happen. Saitama wasn't really that kind of guy. So she just kept things on the down low and pretended she didn't  
want that sort of thing with him.  
"Well..." She began, turning to face him. Now it was her turn to not know what to say. She wasn't 100% sure  
that him dreaming of her meant  
he actively wanted her. "Why do you think you're having these Dreams? Maybe talking about them will make them want to go away."

He thought about it for a moment.

"You do want them to go away, right?" She continued.  
"Well yeah, it's weird." He shrugged.  
She felt a little extinguished at that reply.  
"Oh well then..."  
"But..." He began. "I kind feel different about you now I guess."  
"In what way?"  
He just shrugged.

 _Oh for the love of... He's never going to make a move. He's just not that kind of guy_. She thought.  
She subtly gently placed her hand on his bare leg to see his reaction. _Yay for his weird shorts_.  
The warmth of her hand sent shivers up his leg and her skin was so soft...he badly wanted to feel all of her.  
He just looked from her hand to her.  
 _Well...? Really? What more signals does he need?_  
"I mean...wouldn't they be nightmares?" She let out a laugh.  
She scolded herself for resorting to such bad methods.  
"Of course not." He scoffed before even thinking about what was coming out of his mouth.  
 _Bingo._

He looked horrified at what he just let slip.

"Well if you had the chance to make them come true now...would you?" She whispered.  
His mouth hung open. "I-well..."  
"Now's the time to tell me."  
She hated coming on so strong, but it was going to be the only way if it were to ever happen.  
He hung his head as if he were ashamed of himself. "Yeah."  
"Then do it."  
His head snapped back up at her instantly. "Wha-?"  
"Unless you're so against it. I'm saying...I want you to take me."  
"I'm not against it." He shook his head. "I just..."  
"Don't worry. I've not even finished my first Glass. I'm not drunk. And I've wanted you for a while now."  
"Really?" He seemed surprised. "It's been a long time for me."  
 _Just take me, damn it._  
"Take me." She spoke her mind.  
He didn't need telling twice.  
Sliding his hands under her hair and onto her head, he softly placed his lips onto hers.  
They were so soft and warm.  
His heart felt like it was going to pound out of his chest. He'd literally dreamed of this for weeks.  
Draping her arms over his Shoulders she kissed him back softly. She then gently parted his lips with her tongue.

As their tongues slide around each other he relished at how good she tasted.  
She felt a familiar warm feeling between her legs - a feeling she'd not had in a long time.  
His hand slid up her thigh, across her waist but then he hesitated.  
Pulling back a little she looked into his eyes. "Don't hesitate. I want you to do whatever you'd like."  
Placing his lips against hers again, he ran his hand up her breast before pushing her hair out of the way and tracing his lips  
down to her neck, his pace picking up.  
She tasted so good and the way he was kissing her was like he wanted to devour her.  
Pushing her down gently onto the Bedroll he then traced his kissed down onto her flat stomach. She instinctively went to run her fingers  
through his hair, but stopped herself when she remembered he had none.  
Pulling up her shirt as he came back up to her face he looked at her once more as if to make sure it was still Okay.  
She nodded.  
Lifting her arms up as he pulled her top over and off her head she let out a little gasp as she felt something hard press against her thigh.  
And it was big.  
Knowing he was so hard already just validated how much he craved her.

 _Genos better not come waltzing in_. He thought as he placed her top on the floor _. Good job she likes keeping the front door locked._

Kissing the top of her breasts, he fumbled at her back to try to get her Bra unhooked.  
And he fumbled.  
And fumbled.  
She waited patiently knowing he wasn't exactly an expert. But neither was she and she didn't mind.  
Getting impatient and now almost trembling with anticipation, he gave up and just tore the front open with his strength before  
placing that on the floor.  
When his gaze returned to her he almost let out a gasp, but he stopped himself.  
Her breasts were perfect. He had a clear view of them from the dim Moonlight pouring into the room.  
Running his hands and lips up her stomach and onto them, he let out a small moan as he groped them, putting her nipple into his  
mouth and kissing it deeply before flicking his tongue over it.  
She let out a deep moan that made him even more excited. He could hardly handle it as it was, never mind her excitement adding to his.  
He then bit down softly, then sucked it a little harder.  
Seera reached down and grabbed the bottom of his shirt, pulling it over his head before pulling him on top of her.  
Her skin felt softer than in his dreams and knowing this was real was too much.  
As they kissed deeply she felt him throb strongly against her leg which made her begin to breathe a little more raggered.  
This was more than just a one night stand fling.  
They both had feelings for each other they were just too stubborn and shy to admit it.  
So she pushed him back, making him lie down.  
He had a tint of innocent confusion in his eyes as she slowly traced her lips down his ripped body.  
He then threw his head back and let out a moan as she traced her lips down the shape of his Dick through his shorts.  
She pulled them down and her eyes widened.  
It was as big and thick as she thought it was.  
She wondered how it was going to fit in her.  
Moving his Shorts out of the way she then slowly slid the tip of her tongue up the length of it, making him make a grunting noise.  
He wondered if this was going to be a one time thing and really hoped it wasn't.  
As she teased him by flicking her tongue across the tip, he ran his fingers through her Satin like hair.  
He let out another groan when she took it into her hand. He tried to stifle his noises but it was so hard. He didn't want Genos  
walking up to the door and it sounding like he was being tortured.  
Him bursting through the door with literal arms blazing would be a bit of a mood killer.  
Hopefully he'd see the door was locked and get the hint.

 _Fat chance._

Just as he was thinking that he let out an even louder moan as she slowly slid her lips down the full length before going in a slow  
rhythm with her hand, flicking her tongue at the top as she came up and down.  
He throbbed so hard in her mouth.  
And he couldn't believe this was happening...for real.  
To her surprise he quickly but gently lifted her off him and pushed her down so he was back on top.  
 _Was I bad at that?_ She cringed for a second.  
With raggered breaths he pulled off her Shorts and then took her panites into his mouth, tearing them off with his teeth with ease.  
"Saitama..." She gasped.  
His strength in bed was a massive turn on.  
Sitting up he gawped at her lying there naked. Her body was amazing. Her skin was so soft.

And she was all his.

He lay on top of her, kissing her deeply while his hands ran all over her, taking as much of her in as possible, enjoying the feel of her naked  
skin against his as he tasted her over and over.  
Almost nervously, he traced his fingers down in between her legs and let out a moan when he felt how wet she was.  
His warm fingers slid up and down her with ease, making her bite her lip to prevent her from moaning out loud.

"I...don't really know what I'm doing." He whispered shyly.

"Don't worry about it. It's great." She purred, pulling him in for another deep kiss.  
He hadn't had sex in years... and it was only with one person.  
But he'd watched enough porn to know what the basics were, at least.  
Placing his head at her neck to avoid her seeing his scrunched up concentration face, he felt around for her clitoris.  
Proving difficult from how wet she was, he found it after few seconds, judging by her deep sigh.  
He began slowly rubbing it at first enjoying it and taking it in.  
He then got faster and faster, making her heart race and squirm around a little which was annoying considering he might lose it's location.  
He got the hang of it rather quickly. Confidence building, he kissed her neck as he kept moving his finger faster and faster...until he was  
at a speed no normal man could reach with a finger. She bit her lip hard, trying desperately not to cry out, digging her finger nails into his back.

He seemed to enjoy that. In response he bit her neck and let out a groan.

The pleasure was building higher and higher for her until...  
"I'm going to - " She gasped.  
She then came hard.  
Planting soft kisses on her neck he slowed his finger to a stop before stroking all of it. He gasped how wet she was now.

 _"Don't hesitate. I want you to do whatever you'd like."_ Her words echoed in his head.

Moving his head down as she was busy recovering, he slowly ran his tongue up her to taste her.  
Judging by his groan, she tasted great.  
And she was beautiful in all areas of her body.  
Not being able to restrain himself any longer he lay on top of her and looked into her eyes, again, making sure it was Okay.  
She nodded again.  
With great excitement he slowly pushed himself inside of her.  
Letting out a gasp as he slowly filled her, she closed her eyes.  
She was so wet. So warm. So tight.  
Once he was fully in her he took in the sight of her. Naked, Beautiful... his.  
He trusted once and hearing her moan with him inside of her sent him over the edge.

 _Oh no... no no no._

He tried to stop it but it was too late.  
He came so hard he let out a loud groan and his arms began shaking.  
Seera looked around confused. Had what she thought had happened just happened?  
There was a pause as Saitama collapsed on top of her, panting.  
That was the best Orgasm he'd ever had.  
Now it made sense why he was quick to stop her from having him in her mouth.  
He slowly raised his head, his face a deep Red.  
"I-I'm sorry. I said it's been a while and uh - " He stammered, mortified.  
"Don't worry about it." She shrugged. "It was amazing."

Saitama was kicking himself silently while Seera was in the Bathroom cleaning up.  
He sat crossed legged, covering himself with a pillow, the deep Crimson hadn't removed from his face.  
 _I had one chance and I blew it._  
He wanted to do everything to her.  
"Saitama... Are you Okay?" Seera said as she came back in the room, wearing nothing but a towel.  
"I just...I'm..."  
She sat next to him. "Honestly don't worry about it...I mean." It was her turn to get nervous. "Well I uh... was thinking maybe we could  
make this a more regular thing. I mean, if you wanted it's Okay if not we didn't really discuss any ground rules."  
The top cliché thing would have been to discuss if it was going to be a one time thing or not. But they'd wanted each other so deeply  
it didn't even cross their minds.  
She silently scolded herself for saying this. She knew she was going to be turned down. I mean...It's Saitama.

"Yes." He replied instantly, his head snapping up. He then realised how he sounded. "I mean uh...I might as well come clean now but I kinda like you."  
She was shocked. Saitama...declaring feelings?  
"And I think you're amazing." He blushed even more wishing he would just shut up.  
"Well." She replied not hiding her surprised look. "That's that then." But she felt rude not being more gracious with his rare gesture. "I like you too."  
He looked at her in a way she'd never seen him do before.

Suddenly he got to his feet and dropped the pillow before holding his hand down at her.  
When she took it, he pulled her to her feet with ease making her drop the towel.  
The Movie was over now and it was the Commercials setting random glows around the room.  
He looked at her naked body once more. He took in her curves with his hands.  
Then he pulled her in close and kissed her deeply.  
Whether it was knowing she was now his, or the fact they were now basically in a relationship he wanted to take her again. Now.  
As he kissed her he wondered if it would effect work. He would be a lot more protective over her than he had been...  
however he knew she could handle herself. He pushed the thought away for another time.

The slight feeling over her bare breasts against his naked skin drove him wild again. Just like he knew she would.  
He roughly span her around and pressed himself against her, making her gasp at how quickly he'd become hard again as it pressed against her leg.  
He kissed down her back as he groped her breasts.  
Letting his hand wander down he felt that he wasn't the only one who got easily aroused around the other.  
He then pushed her against the Wall, making her bend over slightly.  
She rested her hands against the Living Room Wall as he slowly slid himself inside her again.  
He let out a deep breath as he filled the tight space up.  
Gripping her hips he then began thrusting in and out of her.  
Having her moan deeply while he was moving without him coming to an early finish was like ecstasy.  
Moving his hand around to her front he began flicking his finger over her again as he thrusted.  
His face changed into a serious expression as he leaned back a bit to see her amazing Ass being smacked against his stomach as he  
thrusted faster and faster.  
That familiar feeling came back for her, the feeling something big was coming. And it was both where his finger was and inside of her.  
She moaned loudly as she came making him let out a grunt as she got even tighter, and he felt a gush of wetness.  
If this was the first time around, he would not have been able to handle that. Although it did push him pretty far.

Her legs buckled. "Saitama I can't..." She almost pleaded as her legs felt like Bambi on ice.

He span her around and picked her off the floor with ease, pinning her against the Wall and slid back inside of her.  
Her legs were wrapped around his waist and the feeling of her breasts pressed tightly against him was too good.  
She put her hand on his face and kissed him deeply as her pleasure quickly began building again. The passion was so intense it  
felt as though they could have erupted into flames at any moment.  
He placed his face close to hers as he thrusted faster and faster, his familiar feeling building up. He was really close again, but  
at least he lasted a little longer this time.  
"Saitama..." She moaned as she came again.  
That even tighter feeling and that gush of Wetness sent him over the edge and letting out a loud grunt he came with her.

Slowing to a stop while panting he placed her back on the floor gently, planting a soft kiss on her neck.  
"That was..." She began but she stopped and her head snapped to the left where the Balcony door was. "Someone's coming.  
I think it could be Genos."

Saitama nodded.

Using their skills, in the blink of an eye they rushed around the room, picking up their clothes and just as the Bathroom door closed  
as Seera rushed inside, the key clicked in the front door and it swung open.  
Saitama was lying on his side, fully clothed as he normally would. Of course, he was fast.

"Sensei?" Genos asked a sceptical look on his face as he closed the Door behind him. "Is everything Okay?"  
"Yeah. How was work?" Saitama replied causally, flicking the channels.  
"My sensors detect a high temperature in the room. I thought you didn't use the Air Conditioning?"  
"It's not on."  
Genos walked further into the room and his Robotic eyes scanned Saitama over. "You also show elated blood pressure."  
"Genos, stop analysing everything." Saitama yawned trying to act as normal as possible. "You're paranoid."  
Genos relaxed a little. "Yes, Sensei. Perhaps I am still a little heightened from work."  
"You should learn to kick back once in a while."  
The Bathroom door then opened and a cleaned up, fully clothed Seera walked into the room. "Hey Genos. How was work?" She smiled.  
Genos gasped at her.  
Her heart skipped a beat. So did Saitama's.  
"W-what? Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked.  
Genos then looked over at Saitama with the same look. Then at Seera and back to Saitama.  
"Sensei, forgive me but did you..."  
"Don't even utter those words." Seera sighed, sitting back down in her original place.  
There really was no hiding things from a Cyborg.  
"But I..."  
"Genos." Saitama said firmly.  
"Yes, Sensei." Genos nodded.

He then walked over to sit next to Seera.

Seera and Saitama both breathed a sigh of relief and simultaneously took a sip of their beverage.  
"My sensors can see everywhere you did it." Genos added simply.

Saitama and Seera both spat out their drink.


End file.
